Chiefs of Staff: The One With The Assistants
by ghostlyandcoastly
Summary: In the Chiefs of Staff series; Santos Admin; Josh overhears someone speaking to Donna and he's not too happy about it. As Chief Of Staff he's had to play level-headed diplomat even when he wants to go off the deep end like he could do as Deputy COS. And he just can't resist it this time.


_Summary: Santos Admin, Josh overhears someone speaking to Donna and he's not too happy about it. As Chief Of Staff he's had to play level-headed diplomat even when he wants to go off the deep end like he could do as Deputy COS. And he just can't resist it this time._

 _Three and half months into the administration_

When Josh comes back in from the Oval, he goes to shout for one of his assistants. Donna had stolen Margaret, given her a promotion from being an assistant and she was now an invaluable member of the first lady's staff. Josh had hired Jack Jensen, a twenty-something who'd been working with the volunteer coordinator during the campaign, and Janice Trumbull, the woman who he'd gone a few rounds with in the Bartlet days over a Star Trek pin. Once he stopped messing with Otto and told him he wasn't going to be an assistant, that he indeed was always going to be on the speechwriting staff, Josh had told him to find him someone. Otto had brought him Jack. Jack was the same age as Otto and Josh instantly disliked him. He was too nice. Donna had hit him on the head when he said this aloud. But she agreed that while Jack was a great assistant (his preparedness and organization rivaled even Donna's), he didn't exactly have the wherewithal to be in charge of the Chief of Staff's office. Josh had the intention to replace him but didn't end up having the heart to do so. Donna proceeded to tease him about this of course. She had suggested bringing on a second assistant, saying " _you are a lot to handle, Joshua_." Josh had glared at her playfully before tackling her to the bed.

"JACK! JANICE!" He calls.

"Yes?"

"Yep?" They chorus at the same time, popping their heads in.

"It is freaky when you do this. Can you get Donna patched through to here?" He asks. Jack smiles instantly. He does this whenever I mention Donna. He finds our relationship adorable apparently. Janice nods and closes the door.

A few moments later, I'm sat at my desk when Jack pops his head in, "Her assistant is on line one."

"Great, thanks." I dismiss him and pick up the phone.

"Josh Lyman."

"Hi Mr. Lyman! This is Carlie. I'll patch you- Senator! Can I help- sorry, sir, you can't go in there…" Carlie's voice wandered further away from the phone. Josh furrowed his brow as he heard some shuffling and a man's voice who sounded pretty irate and was now raising his voice.

"I don't need another assistant telling me I can't go into another's assistant's office!" Josh thought he heard. "I'll go where I damn well pleased." Josh felt his blood simmer. His diplomatic, professional self who he had polished for the Chief of Staff position was sending him warning bells. There was some more yelling and Josh could hear Carlie trying to keep control of the situation.

"Senator Calhoun, how lovely to see you. I just got off the phone. So let's take this into my office." Donna's voice filtered through, albeit much quieter. Josh didn't like the idea of Senator Calhoun, a blue dog from Michigan, alone with Donna. Given, he couldn't actually see who was going to be in the meeting- Calhoun probably had a staff. Donna should have brought someone like Annabeth or her deputy in their with her but he knew she wouldn't. She wouldn't want to seem frightened of him.

"Mr. Lyman, I'm sorry. There was a sit-" Carlie sounded like she was near tears.

"It's okay. I heard. Patch me in there. Don't let her know just yet." I instructed her. I wanted to run in there but I needed to do some recon first.

"Mr. Lyman, I'm not sure if I can do that…"

"Carlie, has that kind of thing happened often?" I didn't need her answer. Her pause was weighty enough.

"... Yes."

"Carlie, _put me through._ " I practically growled.

"Okay… I wouldn't usually but I think that the comments lately have been getting to her-"

"Carlie!"

"Yes. Right. Doing it now." There was a pause then a click and now I could hear Donna's voice.

"Senator, I assure you. It's not something I happened upon. The First Lady-"

"Listen, here, _lady._ I didn't get elected to be _screwed_ by someone who _screwed_ her way into the job."

"While that accusation is entirely false, I assure you it is not original, Senator. Let's talk about the issue."

"My issue is dealing with a secretary because The White House is duped by your charms, Miss Moss. And now you have your little agenda and let me tell you, Sellner won't be happy and I know your boyfriend needs him on lobbying reform so I'd suggest that you-" Josh had heard more than enough. He was out of his chair and running over to the East Wing.

He got a lot of odd looks but he didn't care about that. He walked into the First Lady's lobby area and slowed down.

"Mr. Lyman!" Carlie exclaimed in surprise but sounding relieved.

"Josh?" Annabeth had been just coming out of her office.

He slammed Donna's door open.

"Josh!" Donna looked pissed. He couldn't care about that right now.

"Listen up, Rick. This is The White House. You're a junior senator who wouldn't help the party with his pinky. I have no concerns about alienating you, you don't mean that much. You're remarkably inconsequential and your own staff finds you grating. Meanwhile, Ms. Moss, as an _assistant_ , incurred more loyalty and respect than you would know what to do with. You don't get to come in here a shoot your rocks off just because you're bad at this. Donna may be too much of a professional to tell you to knock you off your power high but I gotta tell you, I'm not. Donna Moss did not _screw_ her way into her position. She earned it, you might not believe me but ask anyone else from the Bartlet White House. She got 11 million social security checks through during the shutdown in 2004. She was The White House point person on presidential pardons in 2005. She was an assistant to the Deputy Chief of Staff, serving at the pleasure of the President. I don't know what your assistants do but she wasn't fetching coffee. She was doing invaluable work for this country and she'll continue to do so because she's the Chief of Staff to the First Lady and you're disposable to this White House, to the democratic party, and to the people of Michigan. Knock that look of indignation off your face before-" Josh hadn't heard Donna's attempts at interrupting his tirade. He froze at the feel of her hand gripping his arm, quieting him at once. She looked _pissed._ He gulped.

Donna was on a phone call with a member of the women's caucus when she heard Senator Calhoun making a fuss with her assistant. Carlie was a sweet woman and a good assistant but she did not have the gumption yet to go toe to toe with a man like Rick Calhoun. Donna quickly but politely ended her phone call and dealt with Calhoun. He continued with some insulting accusations as they got into her office. She didn't notice the orange light switch to green that would have given her some warning about A Josh Catastrophe. She had just managed to steer the senator from topics involving her qualifications to the issue he actually had with her- or at least the pertinent one. But then Josh had slammed open the door and launched into his polemic.

Annabeth, Carlie, and Cindy had all gathered to watch the tongue lashing that was occuring. Josh ignored her attempts to stop him. She stood up, resisting the urge to throttle him (or tell everyone to get out and jump him right on her desk), and grabbed his arm.

"Carlie, take Mr. Lyman to Aaron's office please." Donna asked in a chilling voice that let Josh know he was in for it. She would have Carlie seclude him in her deputy's office. Her deputy was in the Roosevelt Room and would be for a while. She turned to Senator Calhoun. "I apologize for Mr. Lyman's behavior. He'll be leaving now so we can finish our discussion."

"Donn-" She cut him off with a look. He glared at her for a moment then turned to leave.

The next fifteen minutes of her life were a headache as she tried to calm down the senator but not give anything up on her end. They were discussing the infant mortality bill. He had attempted to attach a rider that was irrelevant and would weaken the bill. Eventually she lulled him into a sense of importance without giving him anything. Normally she'd go home and tell Josh about this over dinner excitedly. She loved the look of pride that he'd get when she'd tell him about her political manoeuvring.

Donna sank further into her chair once the senator left. She debated letting Josh wait and steam a little more but she wanted to get this over with. She didn't like really fighting with him. Because of who they were and the jobs they had and their own stubbornness, it happened more than they would have liked but they were quite good at make up sex and never hit each other below the belt.

"Carlie, can you tell Josh to meet me in here?" She used the intercom. As opposed to bellowing as Josh would have. She sighed.

Josh opens the door and strolls in, looking like he's gearing up for a fight.

"Okay. I know you don't need my protection. I'm not your white knight and I have no delusions of that but I was not about to let-"

"Josh! Wait." I yell at him and cross to the door. I knock hard and the resulting "Ow!" that comes from behind the door sounding a lot like Annabeth and Margaret confirms my suspicions. Josh smiles for a second before remembering where he was.

"Anyways I know you're going to want to yell at me. And I'm not telling you not to but Donna, you didn't tell me about-"

"Oh and you handled it so level headedly now! There's a reason I haven't told you about those comments. You'd fly off the handle, case in point! I'm _handling_ it, Joshua. Did you not think before you came rummaging your way into my office?! Of course not! Maybe, just maybe, if you had, you'd have considered how embarrassing it would be for my _boyfriend_ to march in here and dress down someone who I have to work with! Did you think about how that would affect me?"  
"You do not have to work with Calhoun! And of course, I thought about how it would affect you! I did not _embarrass_ you, Donna. I was sticking up for you! Not as your boyfriend! As the White House Chief of Staff who values you on both a professional and personal level."

"Josh! You can't just decide you didn't embarrass me, I felt embarrassed enough having our sexual relationship paraded around in here. You had to stride in and play Big Man."

"I'm sorry, Donna. I'm sorry you were embarrassed but someone had to send him a message. And not just him. Any politician is going to think twice about saying something-"

"Yeah and now they'll say it behind my back! Besides it's not relevant to the work we're trying to get done."

"Bullshit. Donna, you are one of the most powerful women in this government. People saying those things about you, those _false_ things about you, don't get a pass."

Maybe Josh was right. It's not like he came in here, screaming about how no one treats his woman that way and he'll defend Donna's honor in a duel. But she wasn't ready to admit that to him and this was all giving her a headache. So she scoffed and sat back down at her desk.

"I'm sure you have things to do. We can talk about this at home." I dismissed him. He narrowed his eyes at Donna, trying to decide whether to push it further. Truth was, he really did have a million things to do and even if waiting wasn't his favorite thing, this was something that _could._

"Fine." He says and goes to leave.

"Josh?" Donna asks, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. He turns to her, frustration evident in his posture. "I love you."

"I love you too." Josh doesn't soften his posture and his expression is still annoyed but she can hear the truth of this statement in his voice. "I'll see you at home." Josh turns and leaves this time.

Word travels fast in the White House. Lou yelled at him, Connie threw her hands up in frustration, Sam had looked scared for him but the President had shaken his hand. Josh had a meeting with Baker then had about twenty minutes to make a dent in his afternoon memos, and then was called to the situation room. He met with one of Vinnick's deputies after which they both left frustrated. Sam caught him up on some budget stuff and he staffed the president for a meeting with the environmental lobby. By 7:30, he felt sore and tired and annoyed and just wanted to hold Donna. He had a few more things to do before he could go home but he quit around nine when he found he couldn't be productive anymore.

Josh didn't call out like he usually did when he came home but Donna heard him come in. Josh sat next to her on the couch as she was typing an email. She looked up at him, looking concerned.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Long day." He answered shortly.

"I made dinner. There's leftovers in the fridge. Chicken alfredo." She told him. "Go change, I'll finish up this email, you can eat then we can talk." She gave him a small smile and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Okay. Just one minute." He said into her hair as he kissed her head. Her stomach fluttered. Even after eight years of waiting, a month of uncertainty, four months of their relationship, and two months of living with one another, he made her feel like a kid on the playground being kissed for the first time. She reached over to hug him back. Even when they were both annoyed with each other, they fit and they found harmony with one another.

They had argued a bit at the dinner table. They stopped once Josh pushed his food forward and started banging his head on the table.

"Oh my god! You are the most immature man I've ever met!" Donna's voice was raised but she wasn't yelling.

"Somehow I doubt that's true." Josh mumbled. Then he realized his mistake and picked his head up. "Wait." Donna crossed her arms, looking up expectedly, daring him to dig his own grave. "I meant that in the whole we live in D.C. and we deal with politicians. It was not a comment about your ex boyfriends. I'd like to keep certain parts of my anatomy."

"Good save."

"Yeah?"

"Not really but I'll let it slide." Donna was trying to not smile. But she couldn't help it. Even if he was aggravating as hell, he was her favorite person.

"Alright." Josh says but adds because he's unable to help himself. "But I'm not a frat boy who stops for a beer." She throws her hands up in frustration. Just when she thought this was going to end. She leaves the table and takes his plate to the sink. He follows her.

"Oh! Come on!" Josh whines. "You know I can't help myself!"

"Just like you couldn't _help yourself_ when you stormed into my office to challenge Calhoun to javelin for my honor?" She purses her lips with her hands on her hips.

"Jesus! Donna! I am so tired of this topic! I get it, you don't think I should have. I think it should have. You aren't going to change my mind here! Even Lou, after she finished berating me, said it was the right thing to do. Even if she wishes she could have done it."

"Oh my god! If you bring up President Santos shaking your hand again-"

"I didn't mention anything about that! Argh!"

"Besides! It would have been _better_ if it was Lou. A) she's a woman and B) she's not my boyfriend!"

"Fine! Fine! I'm a man, I can't say anything!"

"Joshua Lyman, so help me, god, I will sic CJ on you if you continue that line of thinking."

"Okay… Yeah, you're right. That's not… Whatever." Josh is flustered. Donna smiles internally. "So you won't accept that I did it as Chief of Staff? Fine, let's talk about the boyfriend part. You dismissed me! You threw me out of your office, not once, but twice!"

"You deserved it!" Donna countered.

"Oh, I'm immature?" Josh snarked.

"What is this? I know you are but what am I!? You are the most frustrating man I've ever known!" She shouts.

"I'm setting a few records here, Donnatella. Most immature and frustrating? Should I call Danny Concannon? Let him kno-"

"Will you please shut up!"

"I'd say make me but again I care about my anatomy." He's smirking but the playful glint has returned to both of their eyes.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Donna rolled her eyes.

An hour or so, after the first round of make up sex, they had moved from the kitchen floor to the bedroom finally. Right now they were just kissing and touching while waiting for Josh and his _anatomy_ to be ready for round two.

"Joshua…" Donna whispered. He opened eyes. She was draped over him, her chin resting on her arm on his chest.

"Yes, Donnatella?" He was grinning.

"I'm going to give you a little gift now. Which you don't deserve."

"Hmm?" He dips his head to kiss her again.

"Stop." She says. He looks disappointed. She runs her hand through his hair lovingly. "The gift, Josh. Trust me, you want to hear this. But I need you to stop doing that?" Donna's voice had taken on a more sultry tone as she got distracted by his hand running up and down her thigh.

"What? Oh, sorry." He stopped but did not look even an inch sorry.

"Okay. If you ever tell anyone I said this, I will deny it vehemently." She pauses and waits for him to take her seriously. "As chief of staff, I did not appreciate your actions today." He starts to say something but she cuts him off. "As a feminist, I didn't appreciate it. As someone who you're supposed to trust, I didn't appreciate it." Again he tries to cut her off but she covers her mouth with her free hand. "However… as a woman who is at times attracted to you… It was very sexy. Annabeth even made a point in telling me so when I was ranting about you. As if I didn't already know." His eyes brightened and she could feel him grinning behind her hand. "I will castrate you if you do it again but… there was a moment where I debated taking you right there. I'm going to move my hand now and I swear to god, take my threat seriously." She moves her hand and his cocky grin melts her heart and shoots straight to her core.

"Glad I could be of service ma'am." He's still grinning. She glares at him but her expression changes to surprise when a minute later she's on her back, pinned under Josh.

"I love you, Donnatella." He murmurs into her neck. "You are invaluable." She sighs with contentment. They were going to be exhausted tomorrow but it would be worth it.


End file.
